Toadal Drama: Pokemon World
Toadal Drama: Pokemon World is an idea for a third season of the Toadal Drama series. Summary This competition takes place in the Anime World of Pokemon. Toad hosts this new season with 30 contestants, 9 of which are new: Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Captain Toad *NEW* Toadette Yoshi Yoshette *NEW* Birdo Wario Waluigi Pauline *NEW* Captain Syrup *NEW* Rosalina Lubba *NEW* Bowser Kamek Kammy *NEW* Bowser Jr. Private Goomp *NEW* Corporal Paraplonk *NEW* Sergeant Guy *NEW* Larry Koopa Morton Koopa. Jr. Wendy O. Koopa Iggy Koopa Roy Koopa Lemmy Koopa Ludwig von Koopa Petey Piranha Teams There are 3 teams based on the first 3 starter Pokemon: Bulbed-up Bulbasuars (Green): Charging Charmanders (Red): Hydro Squirtles (Blue): Each team will be consisted of 10 players. Challenges The challenges that Toad provides are sponsored by a new company that sponsors the series: Pokemon Shippage Inc. (where your dreams of seeing trainers being couples comes true). The following challenges involve: -Distracting Delia Ketchum by helping her out with the chores while stealing the following items: Ash Ketchum's hats, trophies and Pokedexes. -Breaking into Professor Oak's Lab and stealing Ash Ketchum's Pokemon. -Distracting Misty while stealing her Pokemon, Dolls, and Bike (which is once again destroyed somehow during the challenge) -Racing with bicycles that were stolen from the Bridge Biker Gang. -A night time challenge that involves stealing Ash Ketchum's Pokemon while he's asleep. -Stealing Pikachu from Ash Ketchum. -Breaking into Team Rocket's HQ and stealing a ship. Side Plots While the main series goes on, other events take place such as: -Jessie, James and Meowth wind up as Toad's interns for the series. They don't get killed, but they do blast off a lot. -Misty chasing after the Toadal Drama Cast while recruiting The Bridge Biker Gang, Gary, Daisy, Damien, Violet, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, -Ash and Misty team up to stop the contest series by overthrowing Toad and becoming the new hosts while Chopper and Tyra become Co-Hosts. The other members who've joined up with them become interns. Episodes: Episode 1: Gotta Play 'Em All: Players are known and Teams are formed. No one gets eliminated. Also, Toad gets a new sponsorship from Pokemon Shippage Inc. Episode 2: Ketchum if you Can: The first elimination challenge is to steal some things belonging to Ash Ketchum, who is not at home. However, some of the other players must distract Delia Ketchum by helping her out with the chores while her Pokemon, Mr. Mime is sick. Episode 3: Oak-y Dokey, Professor?: The next elimination challenge involves breaking into Professor Oak's Lab and stealing Ash Ketchum's Pokemon contained within the Pokeballs. However, some players must find a way to distract the following guards: Gary Oak and Damien. As well get Professor Oak and his assistant Tracey out of the house. Episode 4: Biker Built For Two: It's bicycle race across a big bridge with scoring challenge: Putting up wanted posters of a certain bridge biker gang. Certain spots will However, during the race and poster challenge, Chopper and Tyra disrupt the race by sending their gang to stop them at all costs. Note: This episode starts the side story event that involves a group of characters from the Pokemon Anime series. The first part involves Chopper and Tyra and their biker gang, after their chances to stop the Toadal Drama Cast from completing the challenge end in total failure, deciding to follow the Toadal Drama Cast and figure out a way to get back at them for making them wanted criminals. Episode 5: Trick Misty for Me: This time, it's a gym battle with Misty. But while some players challenge the orange-headed girl, others try to sneak around and steal Misty's dolls, other Pokemon and her biker . But during the challenge, someone fumbles and gets Misty's bike totally destroyed, thus fueling the wrath of Misty's Rage. Later on, when the Toadal Drama Cast escapes from Misty, the Bridge Biker Gang meets up with her. Tyra convinces Misty to be their leader. With her help, they can overthrow the Toadal Drama Cast nd get back at them for humiliating them. Chopper, on other hand, suggest that if Misty is to become Mighty Misty, they will need to find Awesome Ash, aka Ash Ketchum. Episode 6: Between Team Rocket and a Hard Place: Jessie, James and Meowth have stolen some important stuff from Toad. It's up to the contestants to get them back. The team who brings back the most stuff wins immunity. And instead of blasting them off, Jessie, James and Meowth wind up as Toad's new interns, granting them immortality so they won't die. However, they can still get heavily injured. Other Episodes: Ash to Ashes, Dust to Dust: Upon granting Jessie, James and Meowth's Request for a 2-parter challenge, Toad challenges the players to steal Ash Ketchum's Pokemon while he is a asleep. The next morning, Ash wakes up to find that his Pokemon had been stolen and only Pikachu remains at his side. However, Misty finally catches up to him and informs him on all the current events leading up to now. Fearing that Pikachu could be the Toadal Drama Casts' next target, Misty suggests joining her as "Awesome Ash" and having Chopper and his biker boys protect his Pikachu. This is a 2-parter episode. Here's Looking at Pikachu, Kid: The time has come the second part of Team Rocket's Challenge Request: Get Ash's Pikachu. Toadal Twerporate Takeover: This episode is where the teams merge, but a challenge will announced during the next day. However, that night, Toad gets Toad-napped by Chopper and Tyra's biker gang. The players must find him and rescue him, but the challenge was all a trick to have Ash and Misty take over the show as the new hosts with Chopper and Tyra being their second-in-commands. May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Daisy, biker gang as their interns. Jessie, James and Meowth get fired from the show and are blasted off by Pikachu. In addition, Toad also gets the electrical boot alongside Team Rocket! In the aftermath, Toad has no other choice but to rely on the help of Team Rocket if he is ever going to get control of his show back. Other episodes may vary if anyone has any ideas. Category:Ideas for Toadal Drama Category:Toadal Drama Season Ideas